inesperado
by alichaSxS
Summary: el era nuevo en la universidad, apesar de todo estaba huyendo de su pasado, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando la vio......
1. Chapter 1

Olas!!!!!!!! Aki tienen un nuevo fick k se me ocurrió kuando estaba en la eskuela

Bueno pues a leer XD

**Inesperado**

**Capitulo 1**

**Razones y encuentros **

En uno de los salones de la universidad de konoha se podía ver a un chico pelinegro sentado con los codos apoyados en la mesa, las manos entrelazadas y con su cabeza recargada en ellas, esperaba la llegada del profesor, mientras tanto divagaba en sus pensamientos, pero el ruido de la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones, miro en dirección a la puerta y observo a un joven rubio, alto, despeinado, ojiazul, con curiosas marcas en la mejillas y sonrientes, se fijo en su ropa y sonrío con suficiencia al ver que por su tipo de ropa no tendría mucho dinero, vestía de una manera sencilla, unos jeans rotos, una playera negro con un remolino naranja al centro y un collar azul, nada que llamase la atención como él; seguido al chico entro una joven con un cuerpo bien desarrollado, de estatura media, ella si llamaba la atención, vestía con una falda corta negra, unos converse negros con agujetas rojas y una playera delirantes roja, en ese momento reparo en el color de su cabello ¿rosa? Y ojos ¿verdes?

-no puede ser OO- murmuro

-ves Saku-chan, si llegamos a tiempo ^^- dijo sonriente el rubio

¡¿Saku-chan?! No, no puede ser cierto, ella no puede ser la misma- pensó frustrado el pelinegro

-tenías razón Narutin ^^- contesto la chica

Kuso! Si es ella, esa es su voz, es Sakura- pensó aun mas frustrado el pelinegro

-Sakura, por aquí!!!!- grito una chica rubia de 4 coletas, ella tampoco llamaba mucho la atención, llevaba una playera sin estampado color morada con cuello en "u", unos jeans azules y unos converse blancos, "pensamientos Sasuke= que tienen con los converse??", la pelirrosa se dirigió a ellos tomando de la mano al rubio.

-hola Tenten, Temari, Neji, Hinata- dijo saludando a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla sin soltar la mano del rubio

-buenos días ´ttebayo- saludo el ojiazul

- que tal las vacaciones??- pregunto la pelirrosa

-bien- contestaron el castaño y la pelinegra

-las mejores- contesto la morena

-insoportables!!!!!!!!, pasar todos los días con kankuro y su horrenda novia es lo peor, creo que morir a quemarropa es un regalo divino, aaaa pero gaara-chan no se quedo atrás, todo por hacerme la vida imposible mientras trataba de tocar la batería Dios eso es pero que soportar a Naruto luego de un juego que gano!!!!!!!!!!- dijo exasperada la rubia

-je jeje gracias… oye yo no soy insoportable- se quejo el rubio

- y que tal sus vacaciones???- pregunto tenten a la pelirrosa y al rubio

-las mejores ^^- contestaron ambos

-no entren en detalles cof pervertidos cof- ante este comentario ambos se pusieron rojos

- vaya no me digan que llegaron tarde solo por que era la clase de Kakashi-sensei- preguntaron la rubia y la morena

-O///O tenten que cosas dices??- contesto la pelirrosa, el pelinegro quien había estado atento a toda la conversación se quedo helado al oír eso, pues entre Sakura y él no había pasado a mayores

Flash back

En la mansión Uchiha se encontraban dos jóvenes viendo películas en el cuarto del chico

-kya!!! Que peli mas romántica!!!!!-grito la pelirrosa

-hmp- el moreno poco a poco fue acercándose a ella, la empezó a besar y con cuidado la fue recostando en la cama, ella al principio se sorprendió, pero luego correspondió, el joven estaba pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, ella se lo concedió, poco a poco el beso se empezó a volver mas apasionado y justo cuando estaba por quitarle la blusa ella lo sorprendió.

-Sasuke-kun aun no estoy preparada u///u- dijo la chica cabizbaja

-de acuerdo- dijo levantándose y tratando que la chica no viera el estado de su "amigo"

-lo siento-

-no te preocupes-

Fin flash back

-etto…. Miren ya llego Shikamaru!!- dijo el rubio señalando la puerta con agradecimiento

-mendakuse, tan temprano y ya gritando Naruto- se quejo el recién llegado

-hola Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Neji- el ultimo solo asintió

-siéntense todos- grito el maestro que iba entrando – perdón por el retraso pero unos niños me mojaron y me tuve que regresar a cambiar- dijo despreocupado el maestro, el pelinegro ni noto la presencia del maestro debido a que estaba observando a la pelirrosa que para su mala suerte estaba sentada junto a su novio frente al pelinegro.

-bueno para los que no me conocen yo soy Hatake Kakashi, su profesor de humanidades, y para no pasar lista por que es muy aburrido, vinieron todos???-

-si-

-perfecto, ahora les explicare mi manera de calificar, 60% proyectos 10% exposiciones 30% examen, serán como mínimo 2 proyectos por bimestre, alguna pregunta??- dijo y vio que solo una persona alzo la mano- si Uzumaki, puede ir al baño- dijo y todos comenzaron a reír

- eso no, bueno aparte, los proyectos serán por equipo o por individual?-

- me sorprende que usted pregunte eso, pero los proyectos y exposiciones serán de ambas formas, los equipos los armaran ustedes en este momento, pero **no** repito **no **podrán cambiar de compañero hasta que sea el siguiente semestre, entendido?-

-aja-

-bueno, serán por parejas, ahora díganme con quien trabajaran??- vio que solo un alumno levanto la mano…. Otra vez- tan rápido joven Uzumaki??-

-si, mi pareja será Haruno Sakura- el pelinegro se enojo al escuchar eso

-de verdad?- pregunto un poco extrañado

-si- contesto la pelirrosa sonriendo

-bueno alguien más??-

Huyga Neji y yo-

-Neji con Tenten, alguien más??-

-Sabaku no Temari y Nara Shikamaru- dijo el ultimo con aburrimiento

-Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino-

-faltan 2 personas, así que ellos 2 harán un equipo, Hyuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke formaran el ultimo equipo- el pelinegro espero para ver la reacción de la pelirrosa, pero ella ni le presto atención al maestro ya que se encontraba platicando con e rubio el maestro continuo,- el proyecto se los asignare la próxima semana- en eso suena la campana y todos los alumnos salieron del salón, el resto del día paso igual , ella se la paso hablando con el rubio y en la única clase en la que no estaban esos dos juntos sus amigas llegaron y le hablaron así que desistió en su intento de hablarle, pero logro escuchar una conversación

-ne Sakura, iras al partido de Naruto el sábado??- pregunto la pelinegra

-claro, no me lo perdería por nada, es la final ^ ^-

- y donde va a ser??- pregunto la rubia

-etto.. no lo se..je jeje por eso me voy a ir en el camión con los chicos ^ ^-

- pero no hagas nada con Naruto, no queremos que el capitán llegue cansado al partido del año- dijo en un tono pícaro la morena

-O////O yo no iba a hacer nada O//////O-

-jajajajaja debiste de ver tu cara estabas mas roja que hinata cuando ve a cierto chico de ojos almendra jajaja-

-O////O y-yo? Con quien??-

-o vamos hinata no me digas que Kiba no te gusta- dijo Sakura

-OO-

-oigan ya conocen al chico nuevo?? Dicen que es muy guapo ¬w¬- dijo la rubia para tratar de salvar a la pelinegra, quien se lo agradeció para sus adentros

-si yo ya lo conozco, es mi compañero de equipo en la clase de Kakashi-sensei- dijo Hinata

-así y como se llama??-

- se llama…..- pero se callo al momento de ver a los chicos portando su uniforme de futbol, y su mirada se dirigió al de ojos almendra que iba hasta atrás de todos, al instante se sonrojo y las chicas se rieron por lo bajo de ella; al mismo tiempo el pelinegro se estreso mucho mas al no poder observar la reacción de la pelirrosa, aun así se enojo ya que el molesto intento de novio que tenía la ojiverde interrumpió en el peor momento de todos.

-nos vamos?- pregunto el rubio

-claro- contesto la pelirrosa tomándolo de la mano

- vamos pues- dijo el chico con maracas rojas en las mejillas

-a que hora salen???- pregunto la rubia al Nara

-alas 4, ósea en 3 hrs.-dijo aburrido

-si se sumar ¬¬-contesto la rubia

-aaaaa mendakuse-

-vámonos!!!!!!!- grito la pelirrosa un poco mas adelante

Con Sasuke

Él no quería ser un chismoso, pero la situación lo ameritaba, después de todo _ella_ se tenía que enterar de que por fin la había encontrado, así que saco su celular y la llamo.

-_bueno??-_

-Ino-

-_Sasuke eres tu???-_

-hmp, la encontré-

_-eh??? Que encontraste???-_el pelinegro se separo el teléfono de la oreja para no quedar sordo

- a Sakura, la encontré-

_- queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!__ como? Cuando? Donde?- _él ya se comenzaba a exasperar ya que dudaba de él

-la vi, hoy, en la universidad de konoha-

_- y que te dijo?? Seguro te golpeo no?-_

-no, ella no me ha visto, ha estado mas ocupada con su novio como para verme-

_-espera que dijiste?????? Repite lo ultimo!!!!!!-_

-dije que estaba ocupada con su molesto novio como para verme-

_-no lo puedo __creer, seguro que es su novio???-_

-hmp-

_- ok, dice__s que vas en la universidad de Konoha no??-_

-si-

_-perfecto, mañana a las 3 te veo frente ala __UNI-_

-salgo a las 12-

-_mmm... bueno te hablo cando ande por allá, adiós-_

-adiós- dijo esto y no espero respuesta de la rubia por que colgó

-maldita sea, si ella no se hubiera ido me hubiera ahorrado el drama de su amiga-

Flash back

Se encontraban 2 jóvenes besándose en un sofá, el chico ya le había quitado la blusa ala chica, y ella lo había despojado de su camisa, él habría preferido hacerlo con su linda novia, pero como ella no se sentía preparada él la iba esperar, pero como buen hombre que es tiene necesidades, así que la llamo aprovechando que su novia no iba a estar ni hoy sábado ni el domingo ya que se iba adormir a la casa de su amiga.

Tan perdidos estaban en lo suyo que no escucharon la puerta abrirse, pero lo que si escucharon fue algo caerse y unos sollozos, el pelinegro reconoció la voz una ves que escucho un grito

- como pudiste????????- grito desesperada la pelirrosa

-Sakura déjame explicarte- el moreno se recrimino mentalmente por decir eso "_pensamientos Sasuke__= uy si te voy a explicar, mira como tu no estas preparada te espero, pero como yo quiero mantener feliz a mi "amigo" pues me acuesto con ella desde hace unos 2 meses; si eso será la excusa perfecta ¬¬"_

-eres un idiota-

-no se supone que deberías estar con Ino??-el moreno desvió el tema

-aaa ósea que aprovechas cuando no estoy para revolcarte con ella??- pregunto señalando a una chica pelirroja que se estaba terminando de abotonar la blusa, pero él no respondió

-además se te olvido que este es nuestro segundo año de novios- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y lanzándole el anillo que le regalo en su primera cita

-…- el Uchiha se quedo sin palabras, ya que prefirió no herir mas a la chica, solo podría decir alguna idiotez por este "mal entendido" como el prefería decirle, así que ella boto la llave de aquella casa y salio corriendo de la misma.

El día lunes no se presento a la escuela y la rubia preocupada le pregunto al pelinegro si sabia su paradero, pero al no obtener una afirmación espero al día siguiente, pero ella seguía sin volver, paso una semana y no había ni rastro de ella, así que decidida fue a hablar con la directora pero ella le dijo que todo lo relacionado con la chica era confidencial.

Así que cada ves que tenia oportunidad le recordaba al Uchiha que era su culpa, a pesar de ella no saber nada de lo sucedido en la mansión de él.

El joven soporto eso durante su ultimo año de preparatoria y los 2 primeros semestres de UNI pero ya era demasiado a si que se mudo unas semanas antes del inicio de clases creyendo que no la volvería a ver, pero aun esperaba que si.

Fin flash back

Al día siguiente

El moreno y sabia donde sería el partido, en la universidad de Suna a una hora y media de su actual universidad, ya había salido de la escuela y ahora solo esperaba la llamada de Ino, la cual llego a las 3:15

-_sasuke??-_

-si-

_-estoy frente a la __UNI, podrías venir por mi??-_

-hmp, 15 minutos-

_-bueno-_ dijo colgando la llamada, y dirigiéndose hacia la universidad, llego en el tiempo estimado

-sasuke!!!!!, me alegra verte!!!!- dijo la rubia de coleta una ves vio al pelinegro bajar de su moto

-sígueme- dijo y así como se bajo se subió a la moto con dirección a un café que quedaba de paso a su casa, durante el camino vio que la pelirrosa estaba dentro de un pequeño puesto de ramen _"pensamientos Sasuke= hasta donde recuerdo a ella no le gustaba el ramen"_ junto con su patético intento de novio, noto como Ino al ir concentrada en seguirlo no se percato en su presencia y siguió de largo y para no alterar a la rubia siguió su camino, allegar se estaciono y espero a que la rubia se encontrara con él dentro del café

-Sasuke dime, como esta Sakura??- pregunto un poco seria la rubia pidiéndole un café a la mesera que acababa de llegar

-feliz- dijo un tanto indiferente y dándole a entender a la mesera que no quería pedir nada

-OO enserio? Dime que se ve un poco arrepentida de habernos dejado y no hablarme desde ese día- dijo con los ojos cristalinos, y recibiendo su pedido

-no-

- no que?-

-no se ve como si estuviera arrepentida-

-pero si yo era su mejor amiga, debe de sentirse al por no haberme contado nada- dijo empezando a soltar unas lagrimas, y tomando un poco de su café

-el sábado habrá un partido de futbol en la universidad de Suna-

-y eso que? No creo que sea un partido femenil-

- su estupido novio es el capitán del equipo de futbol, yo creo que estará allí- dijo un poco enfadado debido a la conversación que oyó

-sabes a que hora es el partido?- dijo dejando su taza vacía en la mesa

-al medio día-

-bueno, allí nos veremos- dijo despidiéndose del chico

-hmp- dijo dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, se levanto y salio, vio que la rubia seguía allí pero con la mirada al otro lado de la calle mas específicamente hacia un grupo de chicos, se les quedo viendo durante unos segundos como preguntándose si alguna de ellas será su amiga, pero tras no encontrar parecido se fue hacia su cuidad natal, de la cual Sakura y yo también venimos , por el contrario de Ino yo si distingo quienes son, y encuentro que son los amigos de Sakura, los recorro con la mirada y al llegar a ella observo como esta vestida, un short de mezclilla, una sudadera enorme color negro, que seguramente será de su novio, una gorra que esconde su hermoso cabello y unos tenis negros con blanco que dejan ver parte del pie, para mis ojos es la imagen mas hermosa que he visto ya que esa sudadera la hace ver pequeña y frágil justo como es, pero algo estropea tan linda visión y es su molesto novio al cual tengo ganas de partirle la cara, los veo y están abrazados, ella tiene su brazo en la cintura de él, mientras que él tiene su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, también nota que iban hablando apartados del mundo que los rodeaba, hubo algo que el le susurro al oído e hizo que ella se sonrojara al instante, su sonrisa se ensancho y el pelinegro tuvo un ataque de celos, ya que él muy bien sabia que antes esa hermosa sonrisa solo era para él, no para alguien mas, solo para él, pero recordó como la vio el ultimo día que la tuvo en su vida, llorando, por su estupida culpa de haber esperado a que ella se sintiera preparada eso no hubiera pasado, pero pues el pasado es eso, pasado no valía la pena llorar por algo que el causo, así que se fue de aquel lugar con un pequeño remordimiento

Con Sakura

- te lo digo Saku-chan, el ramen de Ichiraku es lo mejor!!- dijo y la pelirrosa sonrío, el rubio se acerco a su oído –claro, después de ti- dijo en un tono algo sensual que causo un enorme sonrojo de la pelirrosa – te ves mas linda sonrojada =^^=-

-gracias ^///^-

- ne Sakura el viernes quieres ir de compras??- pregunto la castaña, la pelirrosa instantáneamente tomo la mano del rubio y se acerco a sus amigas

-claro, solo si no estas "ocupada" – dijo la rubia

-O///O etto… si me gustaría ir de compras, hinata vas a ir al partido el Sábado verdad??-

-claro, neji-niisan me va a llevar ^^-

-ahhh- el rubio suspiro resignado

-que te pasa??- pregunto Kiba

- es que cuando se empiezan a hablar de compras y de ropa, paso a segundo plano =UnU=-

-las compras son el 1er amor de una mujer, resígnate- dijo el Nara quien veía como la chica ruda que el conocía comenzaba a hablar acerca de mil y un accesorios, casi repitiendo el slogan de palacio de hierro, ese de las mil y una noches necesitan mil y un accesorios

- no veo por que se molestan, es mejor que vayan ellas solas a que nos obliguen a ir a ver como les queda la ropa, y ni que se tardaran unos minutos en decidir que se van a poner, se tardan horas ¬¬- dijo el Hyuga recordando las veces en las que ellos habían sido arrastrados al centro comercial con las chicas, habían terminado cargando demasiadas bolsas y estaban tan cansados que apenas se sentaban se quedaban dormidos

- pero aun no entiendo por que prefieren comprar que ir a vernos practicar =TwT=-

-no te pongas a lloriquear _capitán_- dijo el ojoblanco

- y por que crees tu que compran, solo para gastar dinero??-

- eh??, para que compran??-

-para que las veamos lindas, o eso me explicaba mi madre cuando la acompañaba de compras, eso si que era problemático- se expreso el de coleta alta

-ah- fue lo único que dijo el rubio

-hinata y yo y anos vamos- dijo el castaño de ojos claros

-ah, bueno- dijo la pelinegra ante el comentario, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que regresar a su casa

-no te preocupes Neji, si quiere yo la llevo a casa- dijo el Inusuka

-O///O gracias Kiba-kun- dijo roja al máximo, sus amigas al verla rieron ante tal escena

-no hay problema, yo la llevo tengo algo que hablar con hiashi- dijo castaño

-será la próxima- dijo alo que la pelinegra asintió sonriendo, se despidieron y se fueron

-_hermanita _nos vamos- dijo Kiba refiriéndose a tenten

-cállate, recuerda que soy ,mayor que tu por 15 min.- dijo enojada

-vieja- murmuro Kiba

-date por muerto- dijo la castaña despidiéndose de los presentes y escuchando la risa de su "querido" _hermano_

Los siguientes en irse fueron Temari y Shikamaru, así que la pareja se quedo sola

- en tu casa habrá alguien??-

-no, mis papas están ocupados, lo mas probable es que mi lindo hermanastro y su ridícula novia estén allí-dijo un poco asqueada

- y supongo que no querrás estar allí o si??-

-no-dijo frunciendo el seño

-pues mis papas están de viaje y si te parece te puedes quedar conmigo- dijo en un tono inocente, pero si algo sabia la pelirrosa es no podría negarse a tal petición

-bueno, pero déjame ir por ropa a mi casa ^ ^-

-no es justo-dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero- así te ves hermosa-

-tienes razón, tal vez llame la atención a algún chico en la UNI- dijo sonriendo

-ah esta bien vamos por ropa a tu cas- dijo celoso por lo que ella dijo

-je jeje no te pongas celos, sabes que eres el hombre que amo ^ ^-

-hmp, no lo creo-dijo fingiendo enojo

-Mm entonces te lo demostrare- dijo tomando la cara del rubio y acercando sus labios a los de él, acorto la distancia y lo beso él correspondió, el joven llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella, mientras que la pelirrosa ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven –me crees?- dijo entre el beso

-no del todo- dijo al oído de ella

-^ ^ entra, Suigetsu aun no llega- subió las escaleras y en unos segundo ya se encontraba abajo junto a él, se fueron a la casa del chico y se besaron, se dirigieron al cuarto de él y entre besos y carisias se fundieron en uno solo

Viernes por la tarde

La escuela paso sin contratiempos, las chicas se encontraban paseando por el centro comercial

- dinos Saku antes de Naruto tuviste novio??- pregunto la rubia, las otras dos voltearon curiosas ya que ninguna sabia donde había vivido Sakura antes de 3ro de preparatoria, y no tenían el valor de preguntarle aun que fueran amigas

-pues, si tuve un novio al cual quise mucho, pero él hizo algo que nunca le perdonare- dijo con los ojos cristalinos

- OH lo siento no sabia- dijo la rubia apenada

-no se preocupen, ya lo supere ^ ^, Narutin me ayudo-dijo para tratar de alegrar a sus amigas

- y Naruto lo sabe??-

-no , el sabe que alguien me daño pero no quien ni como, peor con lo poco que le dije me apoyo mucho- dijo la pelirrosa y ninguna volvió a tocar aquel tema

Sábado

Por fin, el día mas esperado por todos había llegado, seria el ultimo partido de aquella temporada, con el se definiría al campeón, pero también sucedería algo que casi todos ignoraban.

El partido ya había dado inicio y se podía ver a la gran mayoría de los alumnos de la universidad de Konoha, al medio tiempo Konoha iba ganando por 2 goles, pero aun así no se confiaban ya que sería muy dura la segunda mitad, las chicas miraban el partido con gran entusiasmo, durante el segundo tiempo uno de Suna fue expulsado, por conducta anti-deportiva, Konoha tenía mas ventaja peor no por nada Suna tenía la mejor defensa y era algo de lo que se habían dado cuenta al fallar dos intentos de gol.

Al final del partido Konoha gano por 3 goles contra 2, el capitán y su equipo festejaban, al festejo se unió la novia del capitán y sus amigas, cuando la pelirrosa se acerco a su novio él la tomo por la cintura y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire hasta que escucho algo que la dejo helada

-Sakura!!!!!!- grito una chica

Bueno aki esta el primer kapitulo, espero aya sido de su agrado ^^

A mi me gusto escribirlo, me diverti en la parte del porque compramos ropa las mujeres, a veces no lo entiendo XD

En lo personal yo prefiero la mezclilla, unos converse y una playera sin mangas.

Jejeje

Espero me dejen reviews

Sile s gusto me alegra sino… pues ya nimodo hay mas fics para leer XD

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento la demora pero mi inspiración se fue al caño debido a los $%·&"/&=%$ exámenes jejeje espero que no se hayan aburrido de esperar

Aclaraciones

Sakura y Sasuke fueron novios en primero y segundo de preparatoria, ella se fue la primera semana de tercero

Mm supongo que eso es todo a leer!!!

**Inesperado**

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Los conoces?, vida anterior**

Ino´s POV

El partido había terminado, y Sasuke y yo no dábamos con ella, ya me estaba desesperando por que realmente solo a ella la vine a ver, y ni sus luces.

Justo cuando ya me estaba dando por vencida Sasuke la vio y me aviso más o menos su dirección, no lo escuche ya que salí corriendo, busque una cabellera rosada y la encontré, en medio de la multitud estaba ella festejando la victoria del equipo, la estaban haciendo dar vueltas en el aire, pero eso era lo de menos, ya la había encontrado y no iba a dejar ir, entonces le grite

-SAKURA!!!!- en ese momento ella se congelo, pude notarlo ya que el chico con quien estaba la miro raro, y de un momento a otro me arroje sobre ella como si yo fueran un jugaron de futbol americano.

Los que estaban con ella nos voltearon a ver raro y ninguno salía de la impresión y en cuanto iban a reclamar el porqué de mi acción se escucho un murmullo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan

-Ino…- fue todo lo que pronuncio y yo feliz le conteste

-frentuda, soy yo Ino!!!!- dije, los demás nos voltearon a ver algo raro supongo que nadie la llama así aquí, pero que mas da es mi amiga

-que haces aquí? OO- pregunto shokeada

-pues como eres un poco desconsiderada y tomando en cuanto que no se de ti desde hace años pues lo más normal es que quisiera saber cómo estabas no crees??, además no por nada maneje dos horas!!!!- dije con un tono ofendido levantándome del piso, el rubio que estaba allí parado la ayudo a levantarse y aun soqueada levanto la vista y me abrazo

- wow cerda no creí que hicieras esto por mi- dijo separándose de mi

- ¬¬* no te creas tan importante frentuda-

-se conocen?- pregunto una pelinegra que estaba mirándonos un poco extrañada

-si, mi nombre es …..- la frentuda me interrumpió en ese momento

-chicos ella es Ino, mi amiga de toda la vida, ella es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón-

-cof cof tienes?? Cof cof- dije para molestar

- ¬¬ como decía es mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo-

- Ino-san, entonces conoces a Sakura mejor que nosotros- dijo un castaño con tatuajes en las mejillas

- supongo que si ˆˆ-

-disculpa cerda, podemos hablar- me pregunto Sakura, vi como los demás aguantaban la risa al escuchar mi apodo, peor el único que se rio de verdad fue el rubio ese.

-ay discúlpenme no los he presentado correctamente, Ino ellos son Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari y mi novio, Naruto- dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos a la vez que los nombraba, el primero solo asintió ya los demás la saludaron con la mano

-ok ahora chicos si me disculpan tengo que hablar con Ino… a solas- dijo al ver que ninguno de sus amigos tenia la intención de irse, después de eso ellos se separaron a una distancia prudente en la que las veían pero no escuchaban la conversación

-bueno, entonces como me encontraste?- me pregunto

-ya decía yo que por ahí iba la cosa- solté un suspiro – bueno digamos que un pajarito me dijo y yo quise comprobarlo- dije un tanto nerviosa

- y supongo que ese pajarito tiene nombre y apellido no?-

- pues.. Digamos que la probabilidades pueden ser muy altas de que esa personita X con nombre y apellido me haya dicho donde podría encontrarte y pues… sabes cómo soy-

- y se puede saber quien es esa personita X-

Fin Ino's POV

Sakura's POV

- Y se puede saber quien es esa personita X-

-Sakura- escuche una voz masculina a mis espaldas, mire a Ino pidiendo una explicación pero ella solo bajo la mirada, supuse quien sería así que me arme del valor que había ganado en este tiempo y lo encare

-Uchiha- solté de repente

- que paso con el _Sasuke-kun_??-

-tu muy bien sabes que paso con él, así que para mi eres Uchiha- dije con la mirada en alto, Ino nos veía interrogantes

-hmp, te ves más linda así, lo sabes?

-déjate de juegos, que haces aquí?-

-pues vine a apoyar a mi equipo - sonrió de medio lado

- pues ya viste el partido, ya te puedes ir por donde viniste-

-hmp, no te alegras de verme?- pregunto arrogante

- acaso me veo feliz?-

-hmp- contesto fastidiado

Fin Sakura's POV

En ese momento llegaron los demás, que al ver que la pelirrosa no estaba hablando con Ino se extrañaron

-Saku-chan, quien es él?- dijo Naruto

- nadie de importancia, vámonos-

-Uchiha Sasuke- dijo el pelinegro

-el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha?? el de la cadena de restaurantes y hoteles en todo el mundo?-

-hmp ese mismo-

-mmm interesante, que te trae por aquí?- pregunto Naruto desconfiado, Ino seguía cabizbaja

-pues vine a ver el partido, felicidades, excelente partido-

-gracias, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-

-hmp, tu padre es el dueño de las empresas de computación verdad?-

-si, pero prefiero que me conozcan por Naruto, que por mi apellido-

-está bien-

-Naruto, nos vamos?- pregunto casi en suplica la pelirrosa, los demás miraban al margen aquella curiosa conversación

-ok ok, hasta luego Sasuke- dijo el

- nos vemos en la uni- el pelinegro sonrió con suficiencia, el conocía a la pelirrosa y al ver que se trababa al caminar significaba que estaba impresionada, la conocía bien, pero no tanto como para predecir que cambiaria tanto.

Cuando la pelirrosa se dio la media vuelta vio a Ino que seguía cabizbaja, la abrazo para decirle que todo estaba bien, se despidió de ella y se fue con sus amigos hacia la uni, ya que allí iba a haber una fiesta por el partido, claro que aunque hubieran perdido hubiera habido fiesta.

La ojiazul al recibir el abrazo se sintió mejor, hubiera preferido que ella no se enterara del pelinegro pero nada salió como planeaba, al final se fue con el Uchiha que había visto a su ex novia irse con el que sería ahora su peor enemigo, ya que aunque él no lo demostrara, extrañaba a la pelirrosa, y le dolió mucho el saber que el rubio fue el primero y hasta el momento el único con el que la pelirrosa compartió una noche, sino es que más de una, a pesar de ser su culpa por la cual la pelirrosa se fue, o eso pensaba él, decía que ella había exagerado bastante, irse solo porque te engañan, el no le encontraba lógica, pero lo que ninguno sabia era la verdadera razón por la cual ella se fue así como así.

Con la pelirrosa

-ne Saku-chan de donde conoces a ese Uchiha??-

-….- la pelirrosa no daba señal de vida, seguía perturbada ya que pensaba que nunca lo iba a volver a ver en su vida, pero con lo cruel que era el destino con ella, pues era lo menos que podía esperar, en eso sus amigas se acercaron a la chica

-Saku, realmente está bien?-

-….- seguía sin responder, esta vez ellas se dirigieron al rubio

-nos la llevamos, te prometo que para la fiesta en la uni ya vuelve a ser la misma de antes- aclaro la rubia de 4 coletas

- está bien, a ver si descubren que le pasa- dijo el rubio resignado

-vamos Naruto, debes de ayudarnos a preparar la fiesta en el gimnasio de la uni, necesitamos de los consejos del _capitán_- dijo Kiba en burla

- ok ok vamos, pero cuidan de Saku-chan, por favor-

-vámonos Naruto- dijo el Hyuga –chicas nos vemos en la fiesta-

-ok, nos vamos- dijo la Hyuga despidiéndose de todos

Los chicos fueron los primeros en irse, claro después de acompañarlas al estacionamiento, después de salir de la universidad de Suna se dirigieron a la casa de Temari al ser la más cercana, ya que si no hubiera sido así, tendrían que manejar más tiempo, y necesitaban saber que le pasaba a la pelirrosa, ¡ya!

-bueno ya llegamos, no es un castillo pero es una casa amplia- dijo la dueña de la casa, y tenía razón no era una casa enorme pero era grande, de dos plantas, y un inmenso jardín enfrente y atrás, sencillamente hermosa

-ne Temari-chan aquí vives con tus padres?- pregunto Tenten

-pues solo los fines de semana, ya que se la pasan viajando, por eso esos idiotas (gaara, kankuro) son tan consentidos ¬¬, pero bueno, este fin no está así que la casa es nuestra- dijo riendo invitándolas a pasar

- y gaara-kun y kankuro-kun?- pregunto la pelinegra una vez que estaban en la sala

-pues kankuro esta con esa novia que tiene y gaara… pues él no sé donde este jejejeje- dijo subiendo las escaleras invitándolas a hacer lo mismo, para ese momento la pelirrosa ya estaba más en sí, puesto que sabía que una vez que llegaran a la habitación de temari el interrogatorio comenzaría, eso indicaba que sería un larga tarde.

Una vez en la habitación, justo como lo pensó el interrogatorio empezó

-quien era la barbie que vimos en Suna?- pregunto Temari

-mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, su nombre es Yamanaka Ino, es hija de una de las diseñadoras de moda más grande de Japón, será algo fresa y parece Barbie jejeje pero es humilde, por eso se hizo mi amiga- dijo la pelirrosa al salir de su ensoñación, ella recordaba la primera vez que la vio

Flashback

Estaban enfrente de una primaria particular varias personas, en su totalidad empresarios famosos, una mujer tenía a una niña pelirrosa no mayor de 6 años agarrada de la mano, justo cuando abrieron las puertas ambas entraron, al llegar a un salón vieron a más mujeres y a niños jugando, la pelirrosa vio a una niña rubia con broches en su cabello corto, le dio curiosidad y se acerco a ella

-hola- dijo

-eh? Hola, mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, y el tuyo?-

-mi nombre es Haruno Sakura- dijo sonriente, minutos después todas las mama se fueron, en eso vio que la rubia se desacomodaba el cabello –que haces?-

-aaa esto, pues no me gusta mucho estar peinada todo el día, mi mama me peino, pero prefiero una coleta con flequillo pero mi cabello aun es corto jeje- dijo sonriendo

-oohh está bien-

Todos los días pasaba lo mismo, la pelirrosa y la rubia se hicieron amigas y siguieron yendo a las mismas escuelas, eran las mejores amigas, pero en la preparatoria hubo un día en que la pelirrosa desapareció

Fin flashback

-ya veo-dijeron todas al unisonó

-y el pelinegro?- ante eso la pelirrosa palideció

-ahhh- suspiró- temía que preguntaran eso, pónganse cómodas por que esto va para largo- dijo

Flashback

Era el primer día en la secundaria para los alumnos de 2do año, la pelirrosa y la rubia estaban sentadas platicando sobre las vacaciones, el profesor entro y con eso un pelinegro de tez pálida le siguió

- Buenos días alumnos, este año tenemos a un estudiante nuevo, su nombre es …- el profesor se vio interrumpido por el chico junto a el

-Uchiha Sasuke- al decir eso se gano suspiros de muchas, incluyendo a la rubia, la pelirrosa no le tomo mucha importancia, el pelinegro la estudio con la mirada y observo su poco interés en el, eso despertó un poco de inquietud en el, pero como buen Uchiha que era no demostró ningún indicio de alteración en su rostro, pero por dentro se le formo una sonrisa, ya que prácticamente todas se lo comían con la mirada

-bueno siéntate delante de la srita. Haruno, srita. levante la mano por favor- indico el maestro, a lo que ella levanto la mano, el pelinegro sonrió, ya tenía un avance, sabia su apellido, el pelinegro se sentó en el lugar indicado y se quedo observando a la pelirrosa durante toda la clase, de ella le llamaba la atención su color de cabello, rosa, un color para nada normal, noto que prestaba atención a la clase pero también noto que hablaba con varias chicas de allí, en especial con la rubia de la cual no sabía nada, durante las siguientes horas intento prestar atención en las clases, pero no lo logro, entro en varios dilemas con respecto a aquella chica, ¿su color de cabello seria natural? ¿intentaría hacerse la interesante con él? O ¿Qué tipo de chicos le gustaran? Se recrimino por lo ultimo pero no dejo de preguntarse lo mismo durante el resto del día, así pasaron semanas, ya había descubierto que el color de cabello era natural, su nombre era Sakura, le encantaban los hombres románticos pero no en exceso, ya sabía cosas así, pero todo esto lo sabia gracias a algunas amigas de Sakura, paso el tiempo y se hicieron amigos, poco a poco se fue enamorando de aquella chica de verde mirar, pasaron a 3ro y seguían en lo mismo, para la preparatoria y al ver que muchos se sentían atraídos por su amiga, le pidió que fuera su novia, ella acepto, pero su mundo se vino abajo al ver que el segundo año de preparatoria, y se fue sin que nadie supiera de su paradero.

Fin flashback

-mmmm que lindo fue el comienzo, que feo que haya terminado así - dijo la pelinegra

-si, concuerdo contigo-dijo la castaña al ver la cara de tristeza de la pelirrosa

-pero porque te fuiste? No creo que solo haya sido por una pequeñez o si?- dijo la rubia

- puse no fue una solo razón, fueron dos pero ellos solo conocen una- dijo con la mirada perdida – yo iba a su casa ya que era nuestro segundo aniversario como novios y pues le quería dar una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo-

Flashback

Se encontraban 2 jóvenes besándose en un sofá, el chico ya le había quitado la blusa a la chica, y ella lo había despojado de su camisa, él habría preferido hacerlo con su linda novia, pero como ella no se sentía preparada él la iba esperar, pero como buen hombre que es tiene necesidades, así que la llamo aprovechando que su novia no iba a estar ni hoy sábado ni el domingo ya que se iba adormir a la casa de su amiga.

Tan perdidos estaban en lo suyo que no escucharon la puerta abrirse, pero lo que si escucharon fue algo caerse y unos sollozos, el pelinegro reconoció la voz una vez que escucho un grito

- cómo pudiste????????- grito desesperada la pelirrosa

-Sakura déjame explicarte- el moreno se recrimino mentalmente por decir eso "_pensamientos Sasuke__= uy si te voy a explicar, mira como tú no estás preparada te espero, pero como yo quiero mantener feliz a mi "amigo" pues me acuesto con ella desde hace unos 2 meses; si eso será la excusa perfecta ¬¬"_

-eres un idiota-

-no se supone que deberías estar con Ino??-el moreno desvió el tema

-aaa ósea que aprovechas cuando no estoy para revolcarte con ella??- pregunto señalando a una chica pelirroja que se estaba terminando de abotonar la blusa, pero él no respondió

-además se te olvido que este es nuestro segundo año de novios- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y lanzándole el anillo que le regalo en su primera cita

-…- el Uchiha se quedo sin palabras, ya que prefirió no herir mas a la chica, solo podría decir alguna idiotez por este "mal entendido" como él prefería decirle, así que ella boto la llave de aquella casa y salió corriendo de la misma.

Fin flashback

-yo no me presente el lunes siguiente y mucho menos las semanas que le siguieron, no le dije a nadie donde estaba por que sabia que se lo dirían a él, ni siquiera ino supo de mi hasta hoy, me dolió no decirle nada, pero yo sabía que si quería que Sasuke y yo resolviéramos cualquier problema le hubiera dicho donde estaba y la situación en la que me encontraba-

-que situación?- preguntaron todas al unisonó

-el divorcio de mis padres, es por eso que Sasuke no veía a mis padre juntos durante nuestro primer año de novios, y durante el segundo no vio a ninguno ya que hubo diferentes problemas, el primer año apareció un medio hermano que tiene mi edad, mi madre se enojo mucho y pidió el divorcio, mi padre perdió mi custodia y se fue diciendo que iba a volver por mí, mi madre estaba paranoica ya que mi padre venia de ves en cuando a verme y preguntarme si estaba feliz con mi mama, pero eso pasaba cuando mi mama no estaba en casa o cuando salía de la escuela, después durante el segundo año que Sasuke y yo fuimos novios mi madre encontró un novio y pues le pidió matrimonio, el tenía un hijo mayor que yo, Suigetsu, mi mama acepto y le iba a dar la noticia a Sasuke de que mi mama se casaba y que tal vez nos iríamos a mudar, por eso quise darle un regalo, pero con lo que vi preferí no volverle a hablar, sabía que Ino le diría si me mude o no, pero nunca le dije un lugar especifico, ya que el prometido de mi mama tenía casas en otras dos ciudades, así que nunca supe donde terminaría y no me siento mal con la decisión de mi mama, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo recuperando un tono alegre

-así que por eso vives aquí- susurro Hinata

-mmm cambiando de tema, que nos vamos a poner para la fiesta de la uni?- pregunto Tenten mirando a cada una, Sakura iba con un short azul que apenas se veía gracias a la playera del equipo que traía puesta, Hinata iba también con un short que le llegaba a las rodillas y una playera de tirantes negra, Temari llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera con cuello "u", y por ultimo Tenten iba también con una playera del equipo y un pesquero.

-mmm mi casa está cerca de la uni, me pueden pasar a dejar y yo llego después, no tardare ni 1 hr jajajaja- dijo la pelirrosa riendo

- jajaja ok ok pero también necesita ropa Tenten, aun asi creo que el pasar a tu casa es buena opción, alla podemos dejar los carros, ya saben que en la uni el estacionamiento va a estar lleno- explico la rubia

-perfecto, nos vamos?- pregunto Hinata

-si, no queremos llegar tarde para ver a un chico castaño, verdad hinata- pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa, la susodicha se puso roja al instante , las demás rieron ante su reacción

Se fueron en coche hasta la casa de la pelirrosa, justo como dijeron no tardaron mucho en salir, fueron a pie ya que a sabían que no encontrarìan estacionamiento en el campus ni sus alrededores ya que a pesar de aparentar poca matricula eran bastantes universitarios en el turno matutino pero aun mas en el vespertino, y sabiendo que el equipo de la universidad había ganado era mas que suficiente para saber que todo el alumnado iba a estar presente.

Eso ponía de nervios a la pelirrosa ya que había descubierto que su ex asistia a la misma universidad, y no podía engañarse diciendo que lo había olvidado, ya que a pesar de todo el había sido su primer amor, ese que te deja marca en el corazón, a pesar de que aveces es el que mas daña es el que te hace ver todo de color rosa, y eso era de lo que la pelirrosa estaba preocupada, de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y en el proceso herir a sus amigos y a su novio, Naruto, dejo de pensar en eso en el momento en el que entro al gimnasio, no se había dado cuenta de que habían empezado a caminar, solo supo donde se encontraba por que sintió los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos, le correspondió el beso y se alejo de todas sus preocupaciones, cuando se separaron pudo ver lo que traia puesto Naruto, vestia un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado pero no se veía nada mal, una playera naranja y unos converse negros con flamas, no sabia por que pero en eso momento lo comparo con Sasuke, se asombro de la enorme diferencia entre los dos, Naruto era alegre, extrovertido, infantil, atento a cada detalle y momento, tierno, cariñoso y muy hablador,y para que mentir… un idiota, pero cuando una situación lo ameritaba era el hombre mas maduro de todos, en cambio Sasuke era mas … reservado, arrogante, altenero, frio, era inteligete y calculador pero tenia sus momentos de ternura, en esos lapsos era atento, tierno, cariñoso. Ahora comprendía por que Naruto le llamo la atención mucho mas que Sasuke en su momento, eran polos opuestos, sonrio ante esa ida, y su acompañante lo noto al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada interrogante, movio su mano haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia, al fin y al cabo Sasuke era agua pasada.

El resto de la velada se la pasaron bailando, claro después de que Sakura le hiciera entender al grupo de fans que no pensaba dejar a Naruto, ellas se mostraron indignadas y con cierta envidia, ya que Naruto no solo era carita, era muy gentil y tierno, por eso era de los mas populares, una vez que dieron las 2 de la madrugada los alumnos se fueron retirando, al final solo quedaban Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Hinata , Sakura y alguno que otro chico, ninguno de ellos estaba tomado, ya que al dia siguiente tendrian un dia muy agitado, ya que las chicas se pusieron deacuerdo para ir de compras y llevarse a los hombres con ellas. Empezaron a confabularse en contra de los hombres pero en ese momento Naruto los interrumpió

-ah no, eso si que no-exclamo el rubio- te amo mucho pero no pienso terminar como burro de carga mañana- dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa

-pero, si eso no va a pasar, solo necesito un par de cosas, pequeñas-contesto con fingida inocencia

-eso dijiste la ultima ves y mira que sus pocas cosas terminaron siendo para dar dos viajes en coche por que no cabia todo en el carro de temari-

-es que eran cosas necesarias- se defendió la rubia

-si claro ya lo creo, la lata de pintura azul eléctrico era MUY necesaria verdad??, a y que tal ese perrito que movia la cabeza, ese era importantísimo- dijo con sarcasmo el de cabellos castaños

-ash hermanito si ese perrito era para ver si asi dejabas de tratar de llevarte a Akamaru a todas partes, es muy molesto que mi coche huela a perro debido a que te asusta la idea de que rasguñe los asientos de tu lindo auto- dijo Tenten

-hmp, aun asi no cambio de opinión respecto a lo de sus planes, no voy a ir- dijo molesto Kiba

-ah- el rubio suspiro- Sakura-chan, lo siento pero no puedo ir mañana es un asunto de fuerza mayor, lamento perderme la oportunidad de ir contigo de compras- dijo con un fingido toque dramático

-y ese asunto de fuerza mayor es….-

-mmmmm pues mañana tenemos muuuuuchas cosas que hacer, asi que lamentablemente no podremos acompañarlas a ir de compras - dijo el rubio aun con ese tono fingido, ellas se estaban medio muriedo de la risa debido a la tonta excusa que les estaban dando

-de acuerdo, los dejamos ir…. Por ahora-dijo la pelirrosa conteniendo la risa y dándole a las ultimas palabras un toque malvado

-bueno… bueno, pero será la próxima vez, sale??- dijo Kiba nervioso, el y Naruto eran los mas preocupados, ya que siempre eran ellos dos los que terminaban cargando mas bolsas, Naruto por su novia y Kiba por su linda hermana

-bueno, nos vamos? Hace frio- dijo la pelinegra fingiendo estarse congelando

-bueno, nos vamos a quedar en casa de Sakura, su hermano no estará asi que la vamos a acompañar, no Saku?- dijo Temari

-eehhh pues.. si siquieren, Suigetsu se va a ir con unos amigos toda la semana siguiente asi que pues se pueden quedar en mi casa toda la semana o solo unos días- dijo empezando a caminar tomando la mano de Naruto

-bueno, será mejor que solo sea unos pocos días no Saku?, para poder pasar tiempo juntos- dijo el rubio en su oído con un toque seductor

-O///O-en ese momento se detuvo frente a su casa

-Saku, te pusiste roja, que te dijo Naruto?- pregunto la castaña abriendo la puerta

-tu que crees??- dijo Kiba

-pervertido- susurro la chica entrando en la casa seguida de la pelinegro y la rubia, pero Naruto la escucho y solto una risa entre dientes

-bueno, será mejor que me vaya, ya empezó de cursi- dijo Neji, quien no había hablado en todo el camino- le dices a Hinata que me lleve su coche, buenas noches-dijo retirándose

-buenas noches Neji-dijeron los demás

-tsk esto es muy problemático, me estoy durmiendo será mejor que Neji me lleve, adiós-dijo alzando la mano un poco y se encamino hacia donde el nombrado se encontraba

-buenas noches shikamaru- dijo la pelirrosa,

-ya vámonos Naruto, tengo el departamento para mis solo ya que ese demonio se fue- dijo Kiba hechandose a reir, desde la sala de la casa se escucho un –CALLATE DEMONIO, MAÑANA NO TE LA ACABAS- y salió volando una bola de papel periódico que le atino al castaño en la cabeza

-auch!!-se quejo el casatño pero no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y se despido dándonos la espalda-muevete Naruto, adiós Sakura-

-adios, será mejor que te vayas, no te preocupes estare bien, nos vemos el lunes- dijo sonriendo y depositándole al rubio un beso en los labios, el rubio correspondió y le puso la mano en la nuca acerccandola mas a el, en ese mometo se escucho

-ya bajanle, esta empezando a hacer calor aquí-dijo la rubia con una mueca de asco en la car, la pelirrosa se separo del rubio con un notorio sonrojo, el rubio sonrio y en cuanto la chica se volteo el la jalo y la abrazo depositándole un beso en la cabeza

-te amo-

-yo también te amo- en ese momento el la solto y ella entro a su casa, el rubio de dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar al coche de Kiba

_____________________________________________________________________

Mm hasta aquí lo dejo, perdón por la tardanza!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pero bueno espero les guste el kap, sino………

Se valen jitomatasos, y todo tipo de amenazas jeje

Chao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

oOla!!!! K lindo es poder subir un kap después de mucho tiempo!!

Lo k pasa esk komo tenia exámenes finales mi imaginación se suicido!!!! Y ps vieran lo difícil k es conseguir una nueva, en fin ya estoy de vacaciones y vere si puedo subir kaps mas seguido!!!

Grax y a leer!!!

Por cierto puse a

**Inesperado**

**Capitulo 3**

**Te vi, ¿me viste?**

Fiesta en la uni, narra Sasuke

Después de encontrarnos con Sakura luego del partido Ino me miro pidiéndome una explicación del por que ella estaba a la defensiva conmigo, yo ya sabia que Sakura no le había dicho nada así que quien era yo para decirle algo privado, bien Ino también era mi amiga, una con la que conté en un par de ocasiones para pedirle consejos de cómo conquistar a mi ahora ex-novia, pero no era alguien con quien yo quisiera desahogarme acerca de lo que paso hace años, así que solo le dije que Sakura era la indicada para contarlo cuando se sintiera segura, resignada acepto pero aun así me veía interrogante, la acompañe a su auto y se fue, no dijo nada mas lo cual fue ciertamente extraño ya que ella hablaba hasta por los codos.

Una ves que Ino se fue recordé la fiesta, pensaba ir para hacerla recapacitar, así que regrese a mi departamento, me bañe y me cambie por un pantalón negro con una cadena al costado y playera azul con un chaleco negro arriba de esta, con el símbolo Uchiha en pequeño encima del corazón, salí del departamento y me dirigí al campus, vi que ya no había mucho lugar para estacionar, pero por suerte un profesor estaba saliendo, rápidamente me estacione, mi auto llamaba mucho la atención, y no era para menos ya que era un lamborghini gallardo negro, una chica se me acerco insinuante, pero por la prisa por ver a Sakura la pase de largo, a mis espaldas escuche un resoplido, no me detengo a ver que tan buena estaba aquella chica y me dirijo al gimnasio y justo al entrar escucho a sus amigas, me doy la vuelta y veo a su bendito novio profanando aquellos labios, que alguna vez me pertenecieron, pero que deje ir, luego ella le corresponde.

En ese momento me doy cuenta que no soy mas que un recuerdo para ella, tal ves uno muy bueno o muy doloroso, pero a la vez ella es para mi un recuerdo placentero, un recuerdo que no pienso olvidar, pero ahora comienzo a dudar, realmente será bueno hacerla regresar conmigo?, suponiendo que ella aceptara regresar conmigo, que podría ofrecerle? La vida que llevábamos antes de aquel suceso? U otra mejor?, preguntas así me hicieron irme de aquella fiesta, no podía arruinar su felicidad otra ves, debería de dejarla ir acaso? O era tan masoquista que prefería pensar que regresaría conmigo?, tal ves lo ultimo seria lo mejor para describirme.

Llegue a mi departamento y me dirigí a mi habitación, me recosté y me quede profundamente dormido con un pensamiento en mente "_dejarla ir_"

Fin narración Sasuke

Día siguiente

Centro comercial

Sakura narra

Al ser domingo nos extraño un poco la escasa cantidad de gente en el centro comercial, pero lo agradecimos, ya que teníamos una resaca horrible, ya que cuando se fueron los chicos empezamos a hablar de lo que íbamos a hacer en nuestro futuro, y donde nos gustaría trabajar, y ya que Suigetsu tenia unas cuantas botellas en el refrigerador, pues para que le cuento, la única que no tomo fue Hinata, pero en cambio nosotras sufríamos las consecuencias de beber, justo cuando pasábamos frente a una tienda de música Hinata nos volteo a ver

-Ya ven, para que toman demasiado, tienen unas caras de horror jejeje, bueno excepto Saku- dijo mirándome

-shhhh, no hagas tanto ruido- dije tomándome la cabeza con las manos, ya que Hinata había hablado un poco mas alto que de costumbre

-jajajaja y dices que tiene mejor cara – dijo Temari

-nunca dije que mejor humor- dijo Hinata riendo suavemente ya que en ese momento la estaba fulminando con la mirada,

-ya párenle no?, me duele la cabeza y todavía nos falta comprar el regalo para Kiba, ..-pero fui interrumpida por la de orbes cafés

- oh vamos , a mi hermano le puedes regalar un anti pulgas y será el hombre mas dichoso sobre el planeta- dijo Ten ten fastidiada

-pero le queremos comprar un lindo detalle para ayudar a Hinata con su declaración- dijeron Temari y Sakura a la vez, la mencionada solo atino a sonrojarse al máximo

-es verdad, serás mi cuñada Hina-chan, que feliz soy!!!- grito la morena y todas dudamos por su salud mental mientras nos salía una gotita al mas puro estilo anime

-este…. No será mejor pensar en el regalo, Ten-chan, que le gusta aparte de los perros, los autos, las motos, y el anime?- pregunte sabiendo que esas cosas ya le sobraban, de hecho en mi departamento tenia su colección completa de Dragon ball la cual perdió en la apuesta mas ridícula del mundo, pero el punto es que queríamos regalarle otra cosa

-mmm…… el- todas la mirábamos esperando su respuesta- porno- dijo Ten ten y nos quedamos blancas ante su respuesta- pero creo que nos vera raro si Hinata es la que se lo regala, la tacharía de hentai – dijo negando con la cabeza, Hinata no podía hablar por la vergüenza, Temari y yo competíamos contra las ganas de reir pero salimos ganadoras

- alguna otra cosa?- pregunte

-aa la música- dijo como si no fuera de importancia- por mas raro que parezca le gusta mago de oz-

-ya veo, lo bueno es que estamos frente al lugar indicado no?- dijo Hinata recuperando el color y señalando la puerta de la tienda- veamos, que preferirá, disco o concierto?-

-de hecho mi hermano no tiene el disco de la leyenda de la mancha, el idiota lo perdió en la mudanza- dijo recordando el dia que llegaron de China, lo cual paso antes de que yo llegara aqui

-perfecto, ahora solo tenemos que buscarlo- dijo Hinata animada, la vimos con una gotita en la cabeza, rara vez ella tomaba la iniciativa para algo, por lo cual nos sorprendió

-yo le pregunto al tendero- dije dirigiéndome al mostrador –buenos días, tendrá el disco de ……- pero no pude continuar al ver de quien se trataba

- hola Sakura, hace mucho no te veía, como has estado?- me pregunto _esa_ persona pensé que no lo volvería a ver pero mi suerte de perros primero me trae a mi ex novio y ahora esto

-Saku, quien es el?, lo conoces?- pregunto Temari, yo seguía sin habla y con los ojos abierto de par en par

- oh que mal educada te has vuelto Sakura, mira que no presentarme a tus amigas- dijo _el_ viéndome

-cállate- lo dije apretando las dientes, mientras sentía las miradas curiosas de las chicas

-oh vamos Saku, no tienes k tratarme así- me dijo sonriendo

- no tienes derecho de llamarme así Kabuto- solté el nombre con odio

-vaya, así es como le hablas a tu hermano?- me dijo con sorna

-hermano?- escuche como ellas susurraban

-ni siquiera eres mi hermano, mi hermano es el que te partió la cara la ultima vez que me molestaste, lo recuerdas?-

-como no recordar al imbécil de Suigetsu- dijo enojado –pero ahora no esta aquí para defenderte o si Saku?-

-no necesito que nadie me defienda, yo no corro a acusarme con nadie- dije aun mas seria

-hmp, eso lo veremos- en ese momento entro otro chico y se paro tras el mostrador con un uniforme idéntico al del 4 ojos ese, al parecer su turno ya había terminado, resignado se fue.

- disculpen, buscaban algo en especial?- pregunto el chico sonriendo

-ah si, el disco de mago de oz el de la leyenda de la mancha- dijo Hinata emocionada

-bien-dijo buscándolo en su computadora- tengo uno en existencia, pero lo van a tener que buscar, puede estar en la sección donde están los que se venden a mitad de precio, lleva ya bastante tiempo en la tienda- dijo, todas empezamos a buscarlo.

-aquí esta!!!- grito Hinata emocionada sacando dicho disco del estante

-muy bien serán …… $15 dólares-

-aquí están, muchas gracias-

-de nada- dijo el chico y ellas salieron del local

-oigan entonces cuando le podemos hacer la fiesta a Kiba??- pregunto la pelirrosa

-pues….. el jueves es nuestro cumpleaños, pero ….. mi familia va a venir - dijo la castaña recordando las fiestas en las que su abuela sacaba el álbum fotográfico de cuando eran bebes y se los enseñaba a todos los invitados

-ok, entonces el sábado?- dijo la rubia

-si, no tengo nada que hacer- dijo la pelinegra

-Hinata todas sabemos que tú serias la última persona en faltar jajajaja- menciono la castaña

- bueno bueno, pero donde la hacemos??- pregunto la pelirrosa

-mmm …. En la casa de …… - empezó la castaña

-Saku!!!!- termino la rubia

-ehhhh????, por que siempre son en mi casa??-

- digamos que queremos ver a tu hermano compitiendo contra ti para ver quien toma mas jajajaja- aclaro la castaña

-graciosas- dijo con ironía la pelirrosa

-bueno, mejor nos vamos, ya me esta dando hambre- dijo la rubia

-bueno- dijimos las demás

Una vez que salimos del centro comercial quedamos de irnos a mi casa para arreglar los detalles de la fiesta, y recoger el desastre que causamos antes de que pasara a mayores.

Día lunes

Clase de humanidades

Sakura narra

Kakashi-sensei por milagro llego 20 minutos después de iniciar la clase, generalmente llega 20 minutos antes de que acabe pero bueno, hoy empezó a asignar proyectos, a Naruto y a mi nos dio el de psicología laboral, como lo vamos a hacer ni idea pero lo quiere dentro de 1 mes, cuando termino de asignar los proyectos todos salimos a paso lento, raro en nosotros, pero tomando en cuenta que la directora iba a dar un anuncio a todo el alumnado lo mas lógico seria no correr ya que si lo hacías el sermón iría para largo, Hinata iba hablando con Sasuke acerca del proyecto que les toco "relaciones publicas".

Extrañamente Naruto estaba calmado, siempre dice cosas acerca de la directora "esa vieja como se atreve a castigarme" o "que se cree esa vieja para …." Esas son sus frases favoritas, pero ahora no dice nada, me detengo extrañada por su actitud, el al darse cuenta de que me detuve hizo lo mismo y me volteo a ver, al ver la duda en mi rostro sonríe y se acerca a mi extendiendo su mano, la tomo y seguimos caminando, poco a poco su sonrisa se borra peor no entiendo el por que, después me dirá eso lo se pero me asusta el hecho de que este así de perturbado, si el sábado estaba feliz de la vida, la voz de la directora me saca de mis pensamientos cuando nos indica que nos sentemos, Naruto se sienta junto a mi y me volteo a ver poniendo una sonrisa, pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos, dios si antes estaba asustada ahora no sabia que pasaba, por que sonreía de esa forma.

- Alumnos de la universidad de Konoha, es un placer para mi presentarles al nuevo miembro del profesorado, el profesor Jiraya- dijo la directora y empezaron a aplaudir, yo no hice caso a mas solo observaba al rubio junto a mi, no me entere de nada mas hasta que la directora dio la peor noticia que he escuchado en mi vida- como muchos saben el equipo de soccer de la universidad ha llegado a las finales nacionales gracias al capitán Uzumaki Naruto y al resto de los chicos, pero ahora debido a algunos sucesos el capitán será reemplazado por un alumno de nuevo ingreso, denle la bienvenida a - dijo la directora y todos los alumnos y algunos profesores aun no salíamos del shock, que le sucede, cambiar al capitán que los llevo hasta donde están por uno que no conocemos, es por esto que Naruto esta así???? En este momento la directora dice el nombre del nuevo capitán Naruto apretó un poco mas mi mano- Uzumaki Pein- un minuto…. Uzumaki?? Pein?? Que no es el primo de Naruto??? El nombrado se subió al escenario para que lo viéramos y lo reconocí mejor, una vez lo vi en casa de Naruto pero eso fue hace un año, creí que vivía en el extranjero.

La directora dio unas indicaciones mas y anuncio que no habría mas clases por hoy, Naruto se disculpo conmigo y fue el primero en salir, nadie hizo comentario alguno y yo simplemente salí momentos después junto con todos los demás, se donde podría estar, pero ahora no iría con el, lo conozco y se que prefiere estar solo en momentos así, espere a las chicas en el salón, las cosas de Naruto seguían allí, las tome y le envié un mensaje al celular:

"_me lleve tus cosas, avísame cuando quieras hablar, no hagas idioteces, Saku"_

Ten-ten Temari y Hinata entraron al salón y al igual que yo tomaron sus cosas y nos dirigimos a la salida pero en el camino Sasuke nos intercepto

- lo siento- tenia un mirada culpable en los ojos, no le tome tanta importancia

- estará bien, no te preocupes, hasta luego- no tenia ganas de hablar con el así que fue lo único que le dije, ninguna se extraño por lo que dije ya que sabían que pensaba en como estaría Naruto en estos momentos,

-ya Saku, cálmate, se le pasara no por nada es Naruto- dijo subiéndome el animo

- tienes razón peor aun así….. no entiendo que paso, por que le quitaron el puesto- dije buscando algún tipo de lógica en lo que había pasado momentos atrás

-bueno, sabemos donde esta, no creo que el viejo del ramen lo vaya a dejar hacer algo tonto y no creo que lo deje ir en el estado en el que esta- dijo Hinata

-no esta en ichiraku-dije sonando segura

- no??, siempre va allí cuando algo paso sea malo o sea bueno- dijo Tenten rememorando los momentos en el que el rubio estaba en el puesto de ramen

- se donde esta, pero esperare a que quiera hablar, no le gusta estar débil frente a mi- dije poniendo una sonrisa un poco mas alegre

-ok , mientras vamos a casa de Saku para lo que nos falta ver de la fiesta- dijo Temari

- no puedo ir hoy, mis tíos van a llegar hoy -dijo Tenten con cascaditas en los ojos

-suerte- dijo Hinata

- *suspirando* supongo que ya me voy- dijo viendo a Kiba en su coche- me vine con Kiba y me tengo que ir con el, adiós- dijo despidiéndose de nosotras y dirigiéndose al coche de su hermano

-pues eso nos da oportunidad de comprarle el regalo no?- dijo Temari sonriendo

-mejor no nos pudo sentar el tiempo jejeje- dije

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous_

_Relationship we shared_

Saque mi celular de la bolsa y había un mensaje de Naruto

"_estoy listo para hablar, vienes a mi casa? O voy a la tuya?, mmmm mejor voy yo a tu casa tienes mis cosas jejeje, nos vemos, Naruto"_

- chicas, las dejo, Naruto quiere hablar-

-ok ok , pero no hagan bebes sale??, solo hablar- dijo Temari

-O///O pe-pe-pero que cosas dices Tema-chan-

-lo que oíste jejeje, Hinata vámonos- dijo echándose a correr mientras se seguía riendo

Después de este bochornoso momento me fui a mi casa caminando, lo bueno es que no pesaban las mochilas, una vez entre a i casa fui a preparar te, lo mejor es que Suigetsu sigue en clases y hoy tiene ensayo con su banda.

Fin narración Sakura

Narra Naruto

Domingo por la mañana

Después de dejar a las chicas cada uno se fue a su casa, yo tarde un poco mas de lo normal en llegar, pase por el parque donde le pedí a Sakura ser mi novia, ese día fue el mas feliz que hubiera tenido en ese año, cuando llegue a mi departamento note que la luz de la sala estaba encendida, según yo la apague y si alguien entro lo mas seguro es que fuera Jiraya, pero aun así que con cautela entre a mi depa y me dirigí a la sala, vi que era Jiraya, mi tío, pero no estaba solo, el pesado de mi primo vino con el, Pein, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, cuando me escucharon cerrar la puerta voltearon a verme, mi tío me sonrió mientras que Pein solo me miro breves momentos para después desviar su vista

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

-no te da gusto vernos Naruto?- pregunto Jiraya

-pues algo-

-Vayamos al grano- dijo mi primo – hemos venido hasta aquí para mudarnos, estudiare en tu escuela y Jiraya trabajara como maestro, tomare tu lugar en el equipo a petición de la directora y no viviremos en este lugar- yo no cabía de la impresión que sucedía??,

-vaya Pein eres muy directo, pero él dice la verdad Naruto, entrara al equipo-

-¿que, akatski ya no te quiere como capitán?- dije de manera altanera, nunca nos llevamos bien, es dos años mayor que yo y era capitán del equipo akatski, el equipo que el y sus ¿amigos? Crearon

-hmp, la directora es quien me llamo, creo que ella no confía en ti para variar-

-eres un idiota, largo de aquí- le grite, el se levanto y salió por la puerta, Jiraya solo me vio, no dijo nada y salió siguiendo a su hijo

Después de eso me emborrache casi hasta perder la conciencia

Poco antes del atardecer desperté, en mi celular tenia 15 llamadas perdidas, no quise contestar ni a los mensajes así que lo apague, mañana entenderían el por que de mi ausencia, prepare comida y me fui a la sala a ver alguna película o a quedarme dormido, que mas daba ya no me tenia que preocupar de lo que comía, total me saldría del equipo, no soportaría estar con mi primo y menos teniéndolo de capitán, al poco rato me volví a dormir

Lunes

Kakashi-sensei llego mas temprano de lo habitual, asigno los proyectos y trate de actuar normal, pero no tenia los ánimos suficientes para eso, no supe cual me toco pero supuse que Saku si sabría, al terminar nos fuimos todos al auditorio, en el camino yo iba serio, sabia que nos iba a decir y prefería no asistir pero tenía que, Saku se detuvo y yo al notarlo hice lo mismo, le sonreí me acerque a ella y le extendí la mano, ella la tomo un poco dudosa, deje de sonreír cuando nos acercamos al auditorio y la directora Tsunade empezó a dar indicaciones, yo me senté y le sonreí a Saku, ella tenia las mismas dudas que las del pasillo, pero para evitar algún interrogatorio mire al frente, Tsunade presento a mi tío como nuevo profesor y poco después al nuevo capitán, mi primo, Sakura tenia una cara de espanto, luego proceso la información y me vio, me perdí en sus ojos llenos de dudas y cuando la directora indico que no mas clases me disculpe con mi novia y salí del auditorio antes que todos, necesitaba estar solo y conocía el lugar perfecto para estar.

La entrada de la primaria, exactamente en el columpio donde solía estar platicando con Shikamaru y Neji, supongo que Saku sabría que quería estar solo, por eso me envió un mensaje

"_me lleve tus cosas, avísame cuando quieras hablar, no hagas idioteces, Saku"_

Como amo a Sakura, ella me comprende muy bien.

No estuve tanto tiempo pensando en lo sucedido, quería hablar con Sakura, así que le conteste

"_estoy listo para hablar, vienes a mi casa? O voy a la tuya?, mmmm mejor voy yo a tu casa tienes mis cosas jejeje, nos vemos, Naruto"_

Sabía que seria en su casa, así que me dirigí a la escuela por mi auto e irme a la casa de Sakura

Fin narración Naruto

Fin del cap.

Sorry por no pasar antes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No sabia que escribir, pero espero poder actualizar mucho antes y no tarderme siglos,

Dure mucho tiempo con solo 2 paginas escritas!!!! TwT

Perdón

Gracias por leer

Me merezco un review??

8


End file.
